Believe in the friendship you have
by kawaii-bird
Summary: Harry loves Hermione although she is seeing someone else. She is being cheated on and used but is unaware and will not believe Harry or Ron.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

He was sitting there with thought running through his head. Unable to controle what was going through his mind. There was anger, fear, passion, love, hurt. He was unaware that he was staring at her. She was with _him_. How he dispised it. She did not deserve him! She deserved better. She was not aware that he was using her and cheating on her. She thought he loved her; How could someone so smart be so oblivious to what was going on. Didn't she see what he was doing? Didn't she see that he did not love her? 

He was still deep in thought when he senced a presence. Someone was talking to him drawing him away from what he was thinking.

"Give it up mate!" Someone was saying, "Harry!" It was Ron. "Harry, give it up. I know how you feel, she shouldn't be with him but she's not going to believe us."

"I know." Harry finaly answered. He did not want to be having this conversation. "I'm gonna go up to bed, I don't feel well."

"You can't keep avoiding it!"

"You just told me to!"

"It's obvious you like her. Well to every one but her that is. Look, do you want me to talk to her?"

"No! But I'd like to talk to him! How can he do that ti her? And how can she be so unaware of it?"

"Let it go. You know how Hermione is. She's too stuborn to listen to anyone. If she can't believe us. She's going to have to figure it out the hard way."

"I'm going to try again tomorrow. I'm not going to let her get hurt."

"It's too late for that mate and you know it."

"Ron?"

"Ya?"

"Just shut up. I'm off to bed."

And with that he got up and left for his bed releaved to have gotten that over with. He was determened to help her. He wouldn't let her get hurt. He loved her too much. Too much for his own good even. He went to bed thinking up various ways to break the news to her.

* * *

well that's that for now, not quiet sure where I'm going with this but I've been writing alot of trageties lately so if you're not in the mood for that I recomend stoping now. R&R Please. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hermione!" Someone was calling in a singsong voice. She quickly turned around to see who it was, expecting her boyfriend Cedric. She was a little disapointed to find it was Harry but gave a greatfull smile.

"Oh, it seem like we havn't talked in ages!" She sighed as he ran up to her. " I've been so caught up with Cedric..."

"Ya, I've noticed." He cut her off in a sharp tone. Her face droped. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. He's a great guy honestly but... Hermione, you've got to believe me..."

"If this is another of your foolish lies to break us up forget it!"

"It's not a lie! Hermione, he's cheating on you, and using you! You don't deserve that! Hermione, come back!" He called after her. She had turned away half way through his explination.

"You're just jelouse!" She yelled back. He stoped with his mouth open.

"You know?" he asked dumbstruck.

"Everyone knows! You like me! It's not that hard to figure out! Harry, I love him, I'm sorry if that upsets you but it's nothing in my controll."

"Why wont you believe me. Me and Ron are your best friends. You think we'd lie to you about that? We don't want to see you get hurt." He gave her a quick hug and turned away before she could protest any more. He was determened to prove it to her.

* * *

That night Harry entered the common room to find Hermione in Rons arms. Anger ran through him as his first thought was she was now with him. As soon as Ron saw the dangerous look on his face he gave him a signal to show she was just upset. Harry walked over and put his hand on her shoulder gentely. The only movment she made was her shoulders shaking from crying so hard. Harry silently asked Ron what was wrong and was satisfied with the answer. She had indeed caught Cedric cheating on her.

* * *

Ta di da. Head full of ideas now! I think this might be a fairly long story. I have come to the conclusion that I am going to be an author. R&R please! 


	3. Chapter 3

"Harry I'm sorry. I should have listened to you." Hermione appologised once she had gotten herself back together.

"Don't be rediculous." He said trying to make her feel better even though he knew the appology made him feel like he was right. "You were cought up in your own world. You didn't know any better." She gave him a long hug and Ron gave him one of the guy to guy looks.

"Well I better get going." Ron said "Um... Studying."

Hermiony got a bit stiff in Harry's arms knowing what they were doing but relaxed kind of glad.

"Hermione, I'm sorry you had to find out the way you did..." he said not letting go of her.

"Don't worry about it." she said pulling away slightly but only enopugh to rest on his arms. "You tried to warn me about it. I just don't believe I was so stupid!"

"You're not stupid! You're one of the smartest wiches I know!" He looked at her like he had never looked at anyone before, the look in her eye told him no one had ever looked at her like that before either.

He slowly lowered his head and kissed her gently. When he looked at her again tears were glistening in her eyes. "I'm sorry." He whispered and held her tight.

He felt her trembling from crying and wetness coming through his shirt. "Harry I can't do this." she said so quietly it was barely audible. "I love you. I've loved you since the first day we met on the Hogwarts Express. But Harry... I'm dying. That's why I never told you how I felt."

* * *

Well, theres another chapter. I know there short but I have alot of ideas now and if I make the chapters too long it'll sound like all my others. Thanks everyone for the reviews by the way, glad you like it so far. Dunno how quick the progress will be, I'm not sick anymore so I'm back in school and can't spend the day wrinting. Well I write other stories but not this one. I think the teachers are gonna rip up the next one I write in class cuz I'm never paying attention. Yet my average is still like 80 something. Anyway, R&R Please! 


	4. Chapter 4

"We can fix it!" Insisted Harry. "Magic can fix anything."

"No Harry. Not this. I've tried, I've looked it up, I've asked Dumbledore. I'm not quite sure what it is but magic can't fix it." Hermonie said between sobs.

Harry grabbed her and held her tight again."It'll be alright." He said trying to comfort her as well as himself. "You're going to get well and everything will be fine."

They stood there for a while before going to bed for the night.

"Hermione..." Harry said as she was walking away. She turned around and looked at him. Her eyes were red and swolen from crying and her hair was a mess. "I love you."

She gave him a small smile and went to bed. Harry sat there for a while thinking about the days events. She did love him was what kept going through his mind and then he thought about what it would be like if she died. He loved her too much to let it happen; He would find a way to fix it. He was determened to.

* * *

"Morning!" Harry called to Ron at breakfast "Where's Hermione?" 

"She didn't feel well this morning, she's in bed for the day" Ginny answered for him.Harry's face paled thinking about the night before

"Looks like you should be too!" said Ron when he saw his face.

"No, I'm fine! I'm just... I'm fine. Ginny, can you tell her to feel well soon for me?"

"Sure!" She said giving him a smile saying that she knew everything

"Ya... Thanks." He thanked her and started walking away.

"Arn't you going to eat something?" Ginny called after him, "You're going to get yourself sick. And it's cold out, grab a sweater!"

"You're not his mother!" He heard Ron scold her but continued outside

* * *

The joys of being sick, just when you think you're better it comes back. Well, dunno what I'm gonna do next I've got an idea of what I want to do I just need to figure out how to incorperate it. Anyway, thanks everyone again R&R 


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione had finaly gotten better almost 2 weeks later and was more lively than ever. Everything that was said that night still remained between them, even Ron didn't know. Not only did that stay between them but they became closer and close each day.

"So are you guys a couple now?" Someone passing asked them in the halls one day.

They both stoped and Hermione went red. Harry squesed her hand and looked into her eyes, "Ya, I guess you could say that." He answered carfully. He knew beter than anyone when it would be official. He was the only one who knew that tonight, on their way to Hagrids he was going to ask her.

* * *

"Did you find the cloke?" Hermione whispered to Harry later that night 

"Ya, come on!" he whispered back beconing her to join him. They came close under it no longer visible and started out of the castle.

"I don't see why we have to sneak out to Hagrids. Everyone knows where were going." Hermione whispered

"I know, it's weird." by this point in time they were half way across the grounds to his hut. "Hermione?" He asked softly

"Ya?"

He kissed her lighly "What would you do if I were to ask you out raight now?"

"I don't think I would be able to do anything but accept."

"Will you go out with me?"

She hugged him tightly "Of course."

* * *

2 years later"

"Harry!" someone was calling from behind him. "Harry come back!" It was Ron "You knew it was going to happen. She told you before you were even going out she was sick!"

"Ron, thats not it!" Harry turned around and yelled "I knew she was going to die! I also knew she was carrying my child!"

Ron looked at him bewildered. "What? She, you..."

"Ya! Ron I loved her! I always did and I always will. Now can you please just leave me alone?" He finished in a whisper.

"Can I trust you not to do anything stupid?" Ron asked sharply

"Yes."

"Alright, I"ll see you later then." he turned around and slowly walked back towards the castle.

As soon as Ron was out of sight, Harry broke into a sprint towards the lake. No one was around to see anything. He quickley filled his pockets with rocks and walked into the water. I stoped, only his head left vivible and wondered if he really wanted to do it. He didn't have a choice. A large gust of wind suddenly came forcing the water onto him. He lost his ballance and went in the rocls in his cloak preventing him to do anything.

* * *

Told ya I was into trageties. I actualy got the suicide idea from a book I read and the girl in the book got it from a book she was reading. I love the quote from the book though. When her friend caut her near the water she said 'I wasn't going to jump I just figured it wouldn't mate if I happened to fall' sad but odly funny. Anyway, thats that and the stories over. R&R please! 


End file.
